


the show goes on

by sadie18



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Crushes, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pining, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-02-04 15:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18606907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadie18/pseuds/sadie18
Summary: marcus, percy and oliver have worked together a bit too much for the public to handle--happy birthday ez! this ones for you!





	the show goes on

**Author's Note:**

> this is a birthday fic for ezzie! thank u for being a superb friend ily
> 
> go wish them happy birthday on tumblr @hhedric  
> and come chat with me @oliivverwood
> 
> <3

They met in a magazine. 

Or at least, that what readers would see. They _actually_ met on set, from rival modelling incorporations. 

Marcus Flint was the up and coming star in the modelling world, with delicate Asian features and an athletic build. He  _had_ been an athlete, a big basketball player, till he sustained an injury that ruined his athletic career forever.

Oliver Wood, coincidentally was in the same boat. He was well on his way to the NBA, until a tragic injury that too, ruined his athletic career. He was the classic American boy, with brown hair and brown eyes and a charming smile. He had the heart of the world with his first cover.

Percy Weasley had been in a family business of models. He had what some companies would call the "It" factor. What set him apart. What made him interesting to look at. What made cameras snap. He was a ginger, just like the rest of the Weasleys, with bright blue, hypnotic eyes. 

They had made a beautiful magazine cover. But they had never expected to see each other very much from then on.

* * *

If Marcus was counting correctly, this was the eleventh time he would be working with Oliver Wood and Percy Weasley.

It had been so many times that he was almost comfortable with them. At the beginning, it was always a curt "Weasley" and "Wood" and "Flint". Now, they addressed each other the same, but with more warmth, less competition and more camaraderie. They had been on runways, photoshoots, commercials together. It was only right that they had become friends, somewhere along the way. 

Marcus caught sight of Percy's ginger hair, and a whiff of Oliver's sandalwood cologne, and his cheeks started to flush. 

Maybe, just  _maybe,_ Marcus didn't want to settle for just friends. 

I mean, they were  _models._ They were  _gorgeous._

"Flint!" Percy clapped him on the back, with all the elegance of a baby giraffe, surprising for a celebrity of his calibre, but made Marcus feel a little better, like it always did. 

Oliver smiled. "This is like, our what, fifth shoot together? Why?"

"Well, darling." Pansy Parkinson, the creative director and designer of the shoot, and also maybe  _the_ most prominent figure in fashion at that point in time, put a hand on their shoulders. "You have- hm, the _va-va-voom_! You three look so different, you each have something that makes you special. On the cover, you're a unit, a team, but at the same time, people pick favourites. Makes for a lovely cover, especially in my clothes, loves."

Marcus smiled.

Pansy was actually his cousin, and had known her theatrics since they were in diapers. She had made all that up on the spot.

"Now, go make yourselves pretty. My assistants have your clothes, and then go to the makeup tables. Chop chop! Cho Chang and Ginny are have a shoot tomorrow that I need to prepare for!"

"I think she's booked my entire family." Percy whispered as people began to prep them from the shoot. "I swear Fred and George were in her show last week."

Oliver chuckled a bit. "You know Parkinson, she's a woman of business. I think she was on the Forbes list."

"She was." Marcus groaned. "Didn't stop hearing about it for weeks. ' _Marky! I'm on the Forbes List! Isn't it wonderful, Marky! Oh, Forbes!'_ "

The way they both laughed made Marcus' stomach do flip-flops, just the way it did before his very first runway. 

(Which had been, in fact, a complete  _disaster_ , but that was a story for another day)

Their set today was very simple. It was completely white, with large white boxes they would sit and pose on. There was a red rope they had to hold, that connected all three of them. It probably had some sort of meaning, but Marcus didn't bother asking what it was, because frankly, he didn't care.

"Directly at the camera first, boys!" Pansy yelled from behind the camera. "Smolder! More sexy, less angry, Marcus!"

Percy sniggered a bit at that, but Pansy made a distressed shriek immediately. 

"Percy! It was perfect! Go back to the first face!"

This had all three of them laughing a bit, which Marcus knew was surely unprofessional, but come on, it was  _funny._ Pansy's process was something to behold.

After running through different poses, different faces, different shoes, they were done, and Marcus could finally change back into his comfortable sweats and shirt. 

"Can we go eat?" Oliver pleaded to them, tying his laces. "I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry." Percy grumbled. "Let's go. Flint, hurry the fuck up."

Marcus flipped him off. "Get the stick out of your ass. The restaurant isn't going to run off."

They erupted into bickering, and Pansy giggled from her spot across the room. 

"They should get a room." She said to Luna, her makeup artist. "I think the paps are going to get suspicious soon."

"I think they already have." Luna said, smiling. "I saw something on the Daily Mail story about how they were seen walking out of the Grand Hyatt together."

Pansy snickered. "I don't even think they understand they have feelings."

"Says, you, Pans." Luna said, packing up her makeup and walking away. "I've noticed that you've designed for Ginny Weasley for the third time in two months."

Even after Luna left the room, Pansy spluttered quite unattractively for a minute.

Ginny Weasley?

Feelings?

Certainly _not_!

* * *

Falling out of bed in shock wasn't a good look for Marcus the first thing in the morning. 

It had been a few days since the shoot.

He had been minding his own business, just having woken up, and was just going through Snapchat and-

" ** _FLINT, WEASLEY AND WOOD- TRIPLE THREAT?"_**

_Us at Daily Mail can't be the only ones who noticed the three sitting together at the popular bar The Hogs Head yesterday, after being seen together so often in the past year! They've been looking awfully cosy since their first photoshoot together, when they barely were on speaking terms! Is this a relationship reveal of possibly the most powerful romance in our generation? Stay tuned for more!_

Attached were photos of them laughing inside a restaurant, them smiling backstage of a runway, them lounging at a club.

The fucking paps had been stalking them for a  _year_.

Marcus had never dialled two men so quickly in his life, and as soon as they picked up, he screamed at his phone, " _Have you seen the Daily Mail Snapchat story!"_

"What the fuck, Flint?" Oliver grumbled. "I was asleep."

"Not anymore!" Marcus yelled. "Both of you! Check, now!"

It was a delayed minute or two of silence, as Marcus waited for them to see, but when Percy yelled, "Fuck!" Marcus knew they'd found it.

"How did they come up with this!" Oliver screamed. 

Percy groaned. "And the magazine is coming out today. Pansy has been vying for it to be released early."

"That is- not good." Oliver still sounded sleepy, the morning raspy audible even through the phone.

"I'm going to call Pansy. Text you guys what she says."

"Go get 'em, tiger." Oliver murmured sleepily, and hung up.

Marcus texted Pansy.

_marcus: have u seen the daily mail snap story_

_marcus: they're spreading lies and slander_

_pansy: they've been speculating for ages_

_pansy: i told u guys u have like.. chemistry_

_marcus: what the hell_

_pansy: i mean you do like them yes?_

_marcus: ...._

He didn't know what to say to that. Had he really let it slip? Now the entire world knew.

That was, in short, not good.

_pansy: i think you guys should roll with it, it's good for publicity_

_pansy: also, gay representation in media, you guys would be great spokespeople_

_pansy: poc, lgbt, in a competitive industry. use it as an oppurtunity to do some good_

_pansy: and it looks good with my mag :)_

_marcus: selfish bitch_

_marcus: im gay but not a nice gay_

_pansy: don't be rude. i own your brand_

_marcus: fuck uuuuu_

Marcus created a new group chat for him, Percy and Oliver and sent them a quick text.

_marcus: so yeahhhh pansy is saying we accept that we're dating good for publicity and like_

_marcus: we're like already gay_

_marcus: so we can be spokepeople which is actually good and i would love to do that_

Marcus couldn't say he was completely  _against_ it. He wasn't  _for_ it. He was... neutral.

Oh, who was he kidding, it was a sign straight from God. He was excited. 

_percy: hmmm_

_percy: its like nbd_

_oliver: i want to fucking sleep_

_oliver: i'll roll with it_

_oliver: you guys are my favourite coworkers anyways_

_percy: already in character??_

_marcus: hes an actor_

_percy: not a good one_

_oliver: take that the fuck back_

_percy: <3_

Marcus smiled. 

This was his shot.

* * *

Their magazine wasn't what Marcus had expected. Out of all the photos they chose, Pansy picked this one on purpose.

It was a shot of them laughing, a  _candid_. They were so rare. They were looking at each other and had bright smiles on their face.

It was so different to their first shoot together. Blank faces, blank stares, dark clothes, dark set.

Well of course, Draco Malfoy was directing the shoot, but  _still._ It had been quite dark. 

Marcus, Oliver and Percy had decided to make a public appearance together, going to see Pansy together. They made sure to look like they were trying to be subtle, but of course Oliver threw an arm around both their waists, and Marcus ruffled Percy's hair, and the cameras around them were  _living_ for it. 

Percy posted a photo of their magazine shoot, with no caption, and fans went absolutely  _insane._

Marcus hadn't realised till now, but people  _wanted_ to support them. They  _wanted_ openly gay representation. They wanted people of colour in the spotlight. 

Marcus didn't feel quite right faking it. 

Technically,  _he_ wasn't faking it. Oliver and Percy might have.

When they finally sat down with Pansy, she smiled wickedly.

"Good to see you, lover boys. Lets talk business."

**_-fin-_ **

_(or is it?)_


End file.
